<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing and Staying by Onnoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753795">Changing and Staying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff'>Onnoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied Crush, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaito&amp;aoko&amp;saguru friendship, why is that not a tag???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Childhood Friends au</p><blockquote>
  <p>he knew that he liked boys <i>and</i> girls. Or, well, one boy and one girl in particular.</p>
</blockquote>Sometimes the things you thought you lost comes back.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid &amp; Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing and Staying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Kaito knew pretty early on that he was bi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Well, it wasn’t like he knew the actual word for it back then, but he knew that he liked boys </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> girls. Or, well, one boy and one girl in particular. His best friends. Or his only friends, depending on how people see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He met Aoko first, by the clocktower. He gave her a flower, just like his dad said he should when meeting a pretty lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Aoko met Saguru next, at the police station. They were both there with their dads and befriended the only other people their age to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Then Aoko brought them all together, and the rest was history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Eventually Saguru noticed the flowers he was giving Aoko and asked for a flower too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kaito tried to explain that his dad taught him to give flowers to pretty ladies, he didn’t say anything about giving flowers to boys. But Saguru just made the face he always makes when he’s pretending that he’s not upset about something. Kaito </span>
  <b>
    <em>hated</em>
  </b>
  <span> that face. In fact, his favorite face of Saguru was the one he would make when Kaito made him laugh so hard he couldn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    An open-mouthed smile that spread wide across the face as Saguru laughed loud and bright,, eyes squinting from how much he’s laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his favorite of all of Saguru’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So he conjured up a flower for him, both to get rid of the face Kaito hated and to see if he could get Saguru to make the face that Kaito likes. Saguru’s face changed into one of surprise and awe, then he smiled happily </span>
  <strike>
    <span>prettily</span>
  </strike>
  <span> and thanked Kaito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    There was never a time when they weren’t hanging out together. No matter what, they would always meet up at the park to talk and play and just sit together. Their parents knew each other, because they would often meet when it was time for them to leave the park and go home. They were pretty inseparable, if Kaito had to say so himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    At least, that’s what he thought, until Saguru stopped coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thinking back, he realized that the adults all seemed pretty stressed out during the time that Saguru stopped coming to play with him and Aoko. they didn’t notice that at the time though. Too sad, angry, hurt, annoyed that Saguru just stopped coming to the park without saying anything to them first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Not that it would hurt them any less if Saguru came to tell them he’s going to stop hanging out with them. Which was exactly what happened a few days later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Aoko looked like she wanted to cry and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to get mad, but... Saguru looked so sad... empty... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In the end all they could say was their goodbyes. And then he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    So, yes, Kaito knew he was bi. He hadn’t need to think about that part of him a lot for a long time now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was a bit different, however, when he was suddenly being challenged by a very competent detective at his own heist. One that looked his age. One that was uh, hm, ahem, uh... okay fine. He was hot, okay? Stupidly, annoyingly, distractingly hot. And he got hotter as he explained all the things he did to sabotage Kaito’s escape and how he figured out Kaito’s tricks. Handsome </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart? Kaito almost forgot that he was at his own heist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The hot competent detective probably thinks he’s a joke now, after seeing Kaito’s pathetic escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He sighed, looking boredly out the class window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Not that it would matter. He’d probably never see the guy again. And it would be a spectacularly stupid thing for him to do as a thief, to date the detective literally on the case to catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    (If he could use that excuse to explain why he’s not dating Aoko yet, he’s going to use the same excuse for this situation too.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Which was why, he was more than just a little bit terrified </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and a lot thirsty</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, when he recognized the cadence of the new transfer student’s speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saguru spotted both him and Aoko and his face softened to a gentle smile, raising his hand a bit to wave in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In his head, Kaito merged the memories of the pretty, cute Saguru he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dangerously competent, stupidly hot detective from last night </span>
  <b>
    <em>with</em>
  </b>
  <span> the refined, handsome boy-next-door transfer student Hakuba Saguru all into one person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kaito felt heat rising to his face, heart beating a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    God damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was fucked wasn’t he.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that i put this out there, im obligated to actually work on this au and write the actual fic out. This au's been living in my brain for at least a year now, so im using au-gust to just make myself write *something* for it. this one will def be expanded on! whenever i get to it ;-;</p><p>i hope u enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>